


Perfection

by PaddyChan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta'd cause I'm a gremlin who writes on her own around 1 am, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddyChan/pseuds/PaddyChan
Summary: In which the fight at the rocket launch pad took a different turn.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrofeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrofeather/gifts).



> I wanted to write a cute and/or smutty little OS for chrofeather since I love her fic Hold Against the Dark and wanted to gift a little Thank You. Then somehow, this happened.  
> I'm sorry, I fucked up ._.

Drake was no naïve man and whenever someone intended to use him for other purposes than his own, he as very aware of it.

Thus, he had no illusions about Riot’s ultimate goals and indeed knew the symbiote simply attempted to use his rocket for its own purposes. However, Riot itself never had been too humble about it, either. Using Drake’s rocket had been the safest way of contacting the hive, after Scream -the communicator of their team- had died of oxygen poison in Drake’s laboratory.

The scientist leaned back in his armchair, watching the nightsky out of his penthouse’s large window-front. “How much longer do you think they will take?”

He could feel Riot’s smooth movement under his skin and deeper down, where the symbiote preferred to protect its Host’s heart-muscle, before its silver gleaming body melted out of his skin, forming the snarling head he had become so accustomed to during the last weeks. **The vanguard will probably arrive by tomorrow** , the symbiote told him. **They will clear possible threats, preparing the planet for the collective.**

Drake nodded, a glass of expensive Brandy twirling between his long fingers. “If only humanity would not be so very unable to safe its planet”, he mused, taking a sip without tearing his gaze from the distant stars. “However; with your people running it, at least it still has a chance of survival.”

Riot’s gleaming tendrils twisted until it was able to face its Host. **Unlike your race, we will make certain the planet remains functionable** , it agreed. **Letting its life-forms go extinct by overhunting is highly unfavourable to us. We rely on its Host-bodies, after all.**

For a while, the two of them watched the dark sky once more -or rather, as dark as if could get in San Francisco. “It is a shame we had to kill Brock and his symbiote”, Drake finally stated, nearly casual, however; still making Riot ripple in surprise -he was getting better at reading the symbiote’s body-language. **Venom was a traitor** , it growled. **Their host was short-sighted and holding a personal grudge with you. They would have sabotaged our plans.**

“I am aware”, Drake answered calmly. “However, their depth of symbiosis was remarkable, considering the small amount of time they had to achieve it.” 

Ever the scientist, Riot thought nearly amused. No matter the stacks, its Host would always be eager to learn; no matter how much knowledge he achieved, it never was enough. With their shared bond, it could feel Drake’s ever-working mind, always analysing, always evaluating, even at personal risks. Not many would go as far as giving away their home-planet to a foreign species to save it from its own sapient one… willingly sacrificing whatever it took to achieve the greater goal. 

A shudder interrupted the symbiote’s thoughts, making it focus on its Host once more. Drake was delicate, even for human standards. What he was strong in mind, he lacked in body, ill more often than not. Riot was very aware its Host was lacking by Klyntar standards.

Normally, a Host had to be strong, able to endure its symbiote as long as possible without its body shutting down from feeding on it. At times, it took seconds, others years of this planet’s time measurement, however; an ultimately dying Host was inevitable. Intelligence was not needed, debilitating more often than not. It was common procedure to defragment a Host’s brain, keeping only the basic functions running but killing off all traces of personality or intelligence. No one could use a struggling Host, after all.

Expect Riot’s Host wasn’t struggling, his mind working, shifting, planning. Riot loved to just rather feel than hear the thoughts shooting through its Host’s mind, most of them not even fully coming to an end before another one replaced them, jumping back and forth, a never-ending chemistry of signals.

Riot was team-leader for a reason, it was one of the strongest of their hive, after all. It had only recently learned of irony on this planet and the situation of him being the one bonding with this man who was rather weak in body -even by his specie’s standards- wasn’t lost on him. Riot had always taken the strongest Hosts, those others would fight over, since they lasted longer… however, there was no concern of that, now. Drake’s body was… perfect. Each cell, every blood vessel was perfect, seemingly crafted especially for Riot’s needs. There was no need to worry about organs failing due to over-symbiosis. Drake’s physical weakness didn’t matter; Riot was easily strong enough for the both of them.

Silver tendrils covered warm skin in something that might be affectionate. **You will be my last** , it nearly purred, letting its mass seep into its Host’s body once more. There was no possibility of increasing this level of perfection, this level of bonding in both, body and mind and Riot could feel another shiver taking over its Host upon these words, not related to a breeze of cooler air this time. His warm fingers caressed the silver flesh, stronger than steel, something no Host had ever done for it in its life -and symbionts lived a long life.

“Then, I will do my very best to live up to your expectations.”

Riot waited until the driver was out of sight, before engulfing Drake’s body. The sheer amount of trust its Host offered, allowing the symbiote to just… extinguish him like that, never failed to amaze it. (Not that he had a choice, if it came down to it, but with Drake’s brilliant mind, Riot was willing to admit completely taking him over without casting irrecoverable damage would certainly be a challenge.) 

Drake had had a driver take them as near as possible to the place of the Klyntars’ arrival, the last miles they travelled as one, with Riot navigating them. They would arrive soon and, upon informed of the planet’s poisons atmosphere, prepared. 

However, when they arrived at the spot, the others already had landed. Earlier than expected, Riot thought, but not unwelcome. It noted Drake’s questions about the glowing sphere around half the size of a football-field. _**Keeping off oxygen**_ , it explained. _**They are waiting for us.**_

The vanguard usually consisted of around a hundred of them, not too much to be still able to run undetected, but enough to ensure victory. Riot partly seeped back into its Host, allowing Drake to watch with his own eyes. On the glowing force-field, the symbiotes waited for them. _Can they hear?_ , he asked, effortlessly communicating through their bound instead aloud. Riot declined. _**Without a Host, our perception of environment is limited**_ , it explained. _**I will signal with the leader directly.**_

It steered Drake closer to the glowing sphere, before manifesting again, tendrils seeping down Drake’s arm. _**Wait for us.**_

It could feel Drake’s small smile. “I shall.”

With that, Riot’s silver mass seeped into the sphere, reaching out for the leader, sharing its knowledge. The atmosphere was toxic, a Host therefore inevitable. Humans in general were sapient, however mostly inapt Hosts, but currently there were more than enough of them to get used to their cellular levels. So much to explain on this planet, way more than usual.

When Riot finally realised the movement, it was too late.

One of the vanguards -Sick was their name- had moved towards Drake. Riot’s Host stood utterly still, allowing the symbiote closer -waiting, just as Riot had asked him to- and Riot’s scream went unnoticed since Sick had already departed from the collective. Effortlessly, it slipped into Drake’s body and Riot teared away from the battalion’s leader. Its Host’s body was highly specific and Riot itself had made some minor changes, as well. There was no way Drake would be able to accept any symbiote other than Riot, the organism would collapse immediately, shutting down the essential processes! Why didn’t it tell them Drake was off limits the very first; how dare Sick to just use its Host! Riot was very aware Hosts in general were of little worth to the Klyntar, however he needed… needed…

Riot could feel rather than see Drake’s body twisting, seizing as his immune system immediately rejected Sick, attempting to force the foreign organism out of his system. 

After seconds and yet way too long, Riot entered its Host’s body, immediately being confronted with a failing organism. Muscles were twitching unnaturally, thirteen broken bones, left lung collapsed, Riot was met with its Host’s clinical mind once more. Underlined with immense pain, Drake’s communication was clear and straight. _Organ failure, breathing inadequate, probably a collapsed lung. Symptoms of rejected symbiosis, death inevitable._

_**No!** _

Riot’s scream echoed in their shared mind, as it forcefully teared Sick out of its Host’s body, casting the other symbiote aside, not caring whether it made it back to the protective sphere.

Hastily, it took on the damage done, however; by now Drake’s immune system was already at war with itself, disintegrating both kidneys and causing heavy internal bleeding. Drake’s body continued to twist unnaturally, finally collapsing on the ground, breath hitching.

_**Breathe, breathe! I cannot repair you if you don’t breathe**_ , Riot screeched, frantically taking on the damage, repairing, stopping the bleeding, only to have to start anew as its Host’s body continued to disintegrate under the former stress. His heart missed four beats until Riot got it working again, only to realise Drake’s mouth had been filling with blood.

_Riot._

_**No!** _

_It is useless._

The symbiote didn’t bother with an answer, instead still somehow keeping its Host alive. The heart had stopped again, too cramped to work.

_Stop it, Riot._

Drake’s mind was gentle, somehow, and finally, Riot stopped working. No matter what, it was of no use. Sick had devasted the body of its Host, leaving nothing but ruins continuing to collapse.

_Will you safe this planet for me? It deserves to be saved._

_**It deserves nothing, without you in it!** _

Riot could already feel parts of Drake’s brain shutting off, its scream of agony going unheard. _I do not believe in religion, Riot. I fear this is Goodbye, then._

Riot could already feel its Host’s body starting to cool, even though his mind was still active, at least partly, screaming inside, making the flesh tremble. It could feel Drake wanted to communicate something more, however, his mind was already slipping away, too far to be in reach.

_**Drake.** _

Nothing.

_**Drake!** _

Silence.

_**CARLTON!!** _


End file.
